Whiskers Gets A New Love
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Brandy tells Whiskers something he's going out of his way to find out, as he's trying to find out about it, he meets a cute dog girl Rina, who is an OC of mine. This story is rated T for some mature subjects.
1. Chapter 1

One day at the Amazon Rainforest, at Brandy and Mr. Whiskers' tree house, Brandy was enjoying herself, writing in her diary, and she was writing about the guys she met so far in the jungle.

See was lying down in bed giggling dreamy, and then said to herself. "Oh, I'm just as stylish and attractive here, as I was in Florida!" As she continued to write more down in her diary.

Mr. Whiskers was sitting down in his bed under her. (Well, they're not actually beds, but if you seen the show, you know what I'm talking about), He was listening in on what she was writing. As she continued talking about boyfriends she have had.

He then sighed out of boredom, then jumped up on her and said. "Brandy, don't you ever get bored writing about this stuff? I mean what's so special about these guys anyway, if they left you after a day or so, does it really matter? I ask you, does it!" He said.

Brandy then set her diary down, and then grabbed Mr. Whiskers by the ears, then sat him down on the floor to talk to him. "Listen Whiskers, I'm gonna try to explain this comely. So listen okay?"

Mr. Whiskers was then picking his nose. Then he stopped surprisingly, and said. "Yeah, I'm listening."

Brandy then facepalmed and took a deep breath, and said to herself. "Oh, boy, this is not gonna be easy..." She then continued. "What I'm trying to say Whiskers, is that you're young still. You hardly have had any crushes. Oh better yet... I'm not sure if have had any... but when you get a little older and your hormones start going off,you'll start liking girls allot more in the same way I like guys."

Mr. Whiskers then scratched his head, thinking about what Brandy said. "Um Brandy, what are these hormones things you speak of?" He asked as didn't know much about that word.

Brandy's eyes then lit up in shock. She couldn't believe she had just told Mr. Whiskers that. She then shook her head and said. "Whiskers, just forget I told you that. I don't know what in the name of god I was thinking."

Now, this was gonna be on the poor rabbit's little bunny brain all day, until he found out more about it. "Oh, come on Brandy! I need to know!"

Brandy had to get Mr. Whiskers of the subject. "Whiskers, really, why don't you go play with Ed or something, and just forget we ever talked about this."

Mr. Whiskers then left the tree house confused. If he found out about that thing Brandy was talking about,would he then start to like girls. The thought was stressing his poor little idiotic brain.

Brandy then sat back down on her bed and began to write more in her diary, and then said to herself. "Whiskers is so dumb, he'll forget about this in no time. There's just no way I could talk to him about those kind of changes. He can find out for himself."

Mr. Whiskers then continued walking through out the jungle and he said to himself. "I got to find out what this hormone stuff is. Then I'll know what it feels like to have feelings for women! Maybe I'll ask Ed, he might know."

Mr. Whiskers then began to look for Ed, until he found him chilling out at a swamp. He then walked over to talk to him, hoping he would know the answer to his curiosity of what Brandy told him. "Hey Ed!" He shouted.

Ed then got out of the swamp, and said. "Well hello Mr. Whiskers, how are you on this fine day?" He asked.

"Ed, do you know what hormones are? Brandy said something about them, but won't tell me, and it's turning me into a whreak!" He shouted in stress.

Ed then scratched his head. He wasn't sure he knew to much about this subject, he then responded. "Well, Mr. Whiskers, I don't really know what I can say there. I have liked females quit allot, but I don't quit remember the so you say hormone part. I apologize I couldn't be more help to the situation."

"No worries old buddy, you did what you could to help," Mr. Whiskers said, as he then looked down at the swamp, and he was just dying to jump in, to get his little bunny brain off this stress that was way to big for it. "Mind if I join you? I can go for a swim in that swamp right now!"

Ed then just scratched his head then said. "Um what were we talking about Mr. Whiskers?" It seemed that Ed was even dumber then Whiskers at the moment. (Maybe he had been hanging around him to much?)

Whiskers just scratched his head and replied confused,"Gee Ed, I don't know," He then looked down at the swamp and shouted. "A swamp let's jump in! I'm a swamp man baby!"

They then played in the swamp for awhile, when they got out Whiskers brain for what it was started working again. He then put his finger on his mouth, then snapped his finger and said,"Now I remember! I got to find out what those hormones are! I won't rest until I do! Well, it was great goofing off with you Ed old boy, but I got business to do."

Mr. Whiskers then left the swamp with a serious look on his face, as Ed waved goodbye and said. "Good luck there Mr. Whiskers. I hope you find out about that.. Um hormon stuff whatever that is."

Mr. Whiskers continued to walk through the jungle, trying to think of what to do, but it was hard for him to stay focused. Suddenly, his brain popped out of his ear, and then said. "Jeez I'm glad you're using me today, but this is to much on me..."

"You can't give up on me now... I got to find out what this hormone stuff is, now get back in there and do that thinking thing." Mr. Whiskers replied,as his brain then shut up, and went back into his head irritated.

He then spotted a turtle, and walked to him and asked, "Hey there fellow! Can you tell me what the hormones are."

The turtle then slowly walked away saying, "Run! Run!"

"Well, that didn't work so well," Mr. Whiskers said disappointed. He then spotted a cute young deer girl, sitting by a tree. He walked over and asked her. "Hello miss, can you tell me what hormones are."

The deer girl, then sat up in shock, and said. "Who do you think I'm supposed to be. Go ask your parents about that kinda stuff."

Mr. Whiskers then yanked his ears in frustration, and shouted, "Why won't anybody talk about this?"

About an hour passed, and he asked allot of people in the jungle. No one would answer. He then sat on a log and said to himself. "Oh, what's the use... I'm never gonna find it out."

Suddenly, he then heard a cry for help. "HELP GET AWAY FROM ME!" The voice shouted.

Mr. Whiskers then jumped up and said. "Where's that voice coming from? Somebody needs help!" He shouted. He then ran through the jungle to find the person in trouble, and he then spotted her by a large tree, and she was fighting a tiger.

She was a dog girl about Brandy's hight, with Brown hair. She was wearing Jean shorts, and high-top Brown shoes. (They looked a little like boots.), and blue T-shirt.

The crazy tiger was torturing the poor girl, and she was being very strong and fighting back. He tried to bite her and said. "You smell so hot and spicy,"

She then was kicking him off shouting. "Get off me! You blood thirsty lowlife!"

Mr. Whiskers couldn't stand to see this anymore. He had to do something. "I'm gonna take down that beast! That poor girl needs help!" He then grabbed a rock, and jumped in front of the girl and shouted, "EAT THIS YOU KILLING CAT YOU! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THIS YOUNG CITIZEN!" He then stuffed the rock in his throat. The tiger then began to choke, and then ran off to get the rock out. (It was a very big rock.)

The girl then got off the ground. She was covered in dirt, and had some bad cuts. She held Mr. Whiskers' hands and said with a smile, "Dude that was freakin' awesome! You saved me. I fought allot of nutbags, but that maniac really almost took me down! You're awesome man."

"I did?" He asked in shock, "Hey I guess I did, didn't I? So what brings you here? I don't think I've seen you around the jungle before. You're a dog, just like my best friend Brandy!"

"Well see... it was like this. I come from a rich family in New York, and they just didn't care for who I wanted to be, and they were forcing me to get married to this dog, who was a lowlife stuck up shallow jerk. So one day, I finally put my foot down, and said I'm moving on and choosing my own life. My parents weren't happy about it, but they decided I was old enough to make the decision. So I started going on airplanes and traveling across the world, cause I love adventure and danger. I don't wanna be a girly girl, if you know what I mean." She explained, "By the way, I'm Rina, who are you?"

Mr. Whiskers really started to get a feeling he has not had before. He was feeling sweaty awkward, and a bit nervous around this new girl. She was almost everything he would like in this girl. While Brandy was his best friend, he never got those feelings around her. He then held her hand nervously and said. "I'm Mr. Whiskers, and I hope you'll stay here for awhile. I would love for you to be my friend." He of course was more interested in her as a friend, but the words couldn't come out right.

**Has Whiskers finally found what Brandy told him about? Does he have a new crush? To be continued. I will discuss more of Rina's character, in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rina, smiled happy and then said, "Oh, I would love to be your friend Mr. Whiskers!" She then hugged him, as he was sweating-nervous.

Dispite being shy, Mr. Whiskers wanted to impress Rina, and show her the cool hapenin' bunny he really was. He then jumped out of her arms and began his way of sweet-talking. "Oh, my fine little sweet, I'm the bunny with the funny! The Funky bunny, and I would love to have you be mine. I just need more love in my life."

Rina giggled happy and held Whiskers' hands, and said, looking at him with her eyes lit up. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Mr. Whiskers then let go of her hands, and scratched his head and stutterd, "I well... umm... you see... what am I trying to say?" He asked.

Rina gently touched his face, and scratched his chin, as he was loving it more then anything, he thumped his rabbit foot, in joy. (Kinda like Thumper from Bambi, jeez I need to stop making so many cultural references...) so anyway Rina was putting him in a spell with her massive kindness, Whiskers was loving every second of it. She then stopped scratching his chin and said. "You want me to be your lady friend, don't you?"

Whiskers then started shaking in excitement, he then jumped up and down, and said, "Oh, yeah baby! Whiskers has come a long way! He's a ladies man." Rina just smiled and chuckled, as Whiskers was hyper in joy.

He then grabbed her by the hand, and said romantically, looking in her eyes passionately, "Let's have a dance my dear." He then began to dance with her, first doing a slow dance, while picking up daisies off the ground, and putting them in his mouth. Rina was blushing romantically.

He then took the daisies out of his mouth, handed them to Rina, and said. "For you Rina, my best lady friend in the whole world." Rina then gave him a big kiss on the cheek, and he started stumbling around like he was going to faint.

Rina grabbed him, carried him in her arms, then she took him to sit down with her by a tree close by. Mr. Whiskers being a little less dizzy, then smiled at her and said. "Oh, I love you Rina." He laid his head on her lap.

"I love you to Whiskers sweetie!" She replied, patting him on the head. Rina was more kind to Whiskers then any other girl in his life, and there weren't many who were very nice to him.

Rina then being a little tired from her long Journey, un-laced her shoes, taking them off as Whiskers smiled at her lovely feet, in pretty purple socks. He then said, "Hey baby why don't you let me massage your feet?"

"Of course!" Rina smiled. She then took her sock off, and moved her feet towards Whiskers. Whiskers took one sniff of her feet and he was in heaven. "If this is hormones are like, they're better then carrots." Rina was so relaxed as he was rubbing her feet, she didn't hear what he said.

After he gave her the nice foot massage, she sat up, and gave him a massive hug, and said. "Thank you my little Whiskers!" Whiskers was just silent drooling.

She then sat him down and said, "It's getting boring here, let's get out of here little buddy." She then took his hand, as she he was still a little speechless.

His brain, then started working again, and he said. "I know a place where we can hang. Haha, I love saying that."

Minutes later, they were arriving at the River. Rina loved the view of it all, she then said, "Wow, do you come here allot?"

"Ha, are you kidding, I practically own this place." Whiskers said, trying to impress Rina, as he was holding on her hand.

"No you most certainly do not, I own this whole jungle." Gaspar said, jumping in front of them. He walked to Rina and kissed her hand, as she didn't know what to think. "Come with me my darling, why waist your time around braidead-silly rabbt?"

Rina then pushed him off angry and said, "I like Whiskers, cause he's a sweet, funny, friendly guy, and not full of himself like you, now leave us alone." Her and Whiskers then walked passed Gaspar, as Gaspar looked at them angry, shaking his fist.

"Where I'm from, I knew allot of guys, who were stuck up like that." Rina said, crossing her arms, and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, some people are so careless, and only think about themselves." Whiskers said, holding her hand. "You know, my best friend Brandy is kinda like that, and she's so mean to me sometimes."

Rina then rubbed Whiskers' back to cheer him up, and she then said, smiling, "Well, you got me now, I'll be a better friend to you then she was, and I care about you."

Whiskers thought about it for a minute. Brandy often hated him and didn't want him in her life anyway. Now that he had Rina, why would he want to talk to Brandy anymore.

"You know Rina, you're right, I'm done with Miss Harrington, who thinks she's to good for anyone. You're a real friend." He then gives Rina another hug, while smiling as she hugged him back tight.

After they talk about it for awhile, they then decided to play in the River for awhile. Whiskers jumped in, and said. "Let's have some fun!" Rina jumped in after him, taking off her shoes first.

They then dunked each other's heads laughing, then played 'Marco Polo'. Last but not least, they had a swimming race. "I'm gonna beat ya Whiskers," Rina said, giggling.

Whiskers, then gave a serious look to her, while swimming, and said. "We'll see about that Rina." He then started laughing.

When they were done, they were so worn out, they then sat on rock at the river, what they didn't realize, was that it was Lester's rock! Whiskers being his dumb bunny self, had forgotten about that incident.

They laid back talking for a few minutes, before Lester found out about it. "You know Rina, Brandy never wants to do fun stuff with me like this." Whiskers said, lying back, with his hands behind his head as he sighed happy.

Rina was lying next to him, on the rock, with her legs crossed, smiling at him. "Yeah, nobody back in New York, likes to spend allot of time with me either." She responded, they then held each other's hands, blushing.

Suddenly, they heard a voice yelling, "Get off my rock!" As they heard that they sat up, in shock and looked around.

"Whiskers, who's that?" Rina asked nervously, as she was shaking a little.

Whiskers then thought to himself, that voice sounded familiar. "Rina, let's get out of here, as fast as we can!" He said, as him and Rina were about to jump off the rock. But it was to late, Lester jumped on the rock, and swung Whiskers by the ears, and thew him all the way over to a pine tree.

"Whiskers!" Rina shouted concerned, as Lester ran out of the river, and to the pine tree, to beat him up more. Rina then with an angry look in her eyes, followed him, saying, "I'm coming Whiskers, hang on!"

Lester grabbed Whiskers by the ears, as Whiskers was shaking so bad, you think his heart would stop. Lester then laughed, before torturing him. "Haha, Mr. Whiskers, long time no see."

Rina swam out of the river, then put her shoes on fast, then rushed to save Whiskers. She then picked up a rock, aimed it towards Lester's head, and thew it at him and then said. "Hey,leave my friend the Hell alone, and come pick on someone your own size."

Lester dropped Whiskers, then fell down, laughing. "And just what are you gonna do to me little girl?" He teased.

Rina then stood her ground, getting more angry with her hands on her hips. "I'll show you." She then ran over to him, as he got up from laughing, and kicked him in the nuts, with her boot like shoes, witch hurt like Hell.

It hurt him so bad, he started tearing up. He then ran off saying, "I'll get you both back! By god I will!" Whiskers and Rina looked at him running off, then they looked at each other, then they both started laughing hard.

"He wasn't so tough." Whiskers said, still laughing. He then walked over to Rina, held her hands, looking into her eyes sweetly, and said. "You saved my life Rina."

Rina hugged him tightly, patting his head and said with a smile. "Now how could I do anything else."

Then later they were coming back at the tree-house, where Brandy was getting a little worried about Whiskers, as she was brushing her hair on her bed. "Where could that dumb little rabbit be?" She said to herself.

She then heard a knock at the door, she put her hairbrush down in a safe place, then went to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw Whiskers and Rina. "Whiskers! I'm glad you're okay!" She said happy.

Whiskers greeted her with a hug, he still cared for her a little as a friend, despite the way she treated him. "I am back Brandy, and not only did I realize what that hormone stuff was, but I have a new best friend now, say hello to Rina." Rina waved at her.

Brandy dropped Whiskers down, and smiled excited. "Oh, my lord, you finely found a new friend, meaning you're not gonna bother me as much anymore?" She asked Whiskers.

"More like never." Whiskers responded. Brandy then jumped for joy, as her dream came true, and Whiskers and Rina looked at her awkward.

She then shook Rina's hand and said, "Anyone who gets that little flee motel off my back, is on my good side." She jumped throughout the Tree-house shouting "I'm free!"

Rina then whispered to Whiskers' ear. "Dude, you were completely right about her."

Whiskers then held Rina's hands and said to her. "Rina, I love you." He then kissed her hand, while Rina was tearing up a little.

"I love you to Whiskers." Rina responded. She then lift him up, to kiss him.

Brandy was smiling in tears, seeing that Whiskers was in love. She wiped tears from her eyes, and said with a smile. "My little Whiskers has grown up."

Whiskers then walked to Brandy, as he wanted to make peace with her, before he left. He gave his former best friend a small hug, smiling a little and said. "Brandy, I want to let you know, even though you didn't always like me, you were still my best friend."

Brandy's heart was warmed hearing that. She then hugged him back gently, and said. "Aww Whiskers, you know I always did care about you."

Just then they heard some plane outside. Brandy gasped, and rushed out of the tree house to see what it was. And the pilot put a rope letter out, and said. Her family had heard she fell into the Amazon. She was finally going to go home. Even though being lost in the Amazon which Whiskers, was very hard, she will always have good memories with the little guy.

Whiskers and Rina waved goodbye to her, as Whiskers said. "She wasn't the best friend in the world, but she had her moments." Whiskers then got a flash back, montage of all the mean things Brandy did to him. He then chuckled and said. "Or maybe not."

Rina then took Whiskers' hand, and they left the tree house, to adventure out of the Amazon to have a fun life together.

The End.

**Author's note: I hope you guys liked this story. This is kinda my idea if there was a series finale of the show.**


End file.
